


Royal Brat

by redbottomdbz



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbottomdbz/pseuds/redbottomdbz
Summary: This takes place in an au where Planet Vegeta was never destroyed. Raditz has claimed his place as an elite class warrior. The saiyan prince however is not impressed with his accomplishments.He mocks him relentlessly, beating Raditz in many sparring matches. Having enough, Raditz trains himself to stand up to the prince. He's successful, at the cost of wounding Vegeta's pride. Not one to be humiliated, the prince attempts to ambush him. Raditz easily stops the attack, deciding that a long bare bottom spanking is in order.This was a commission!
Relationships: Raditz/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Royal Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pie555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/gifts).



Raditz sat quietly, enjoying the warmth of the sunny day as he prepared for his next sparring session. Normally he would have been excited by the prospect of a fight. He was an elite warrior, one of the best on Planet Vegeta. But today, he fought his rival. Prince Vegeta. 

He wasn’t anxious over losing, far from it. Since their last spat, his power level had raised significantly. He had been training relentlessly between missions for months in order to get stronger then the saiyan brat. He was simply weary of his attitude. Vegeta had never kept his hatred of Raditz a secret. He deemed him to be inferior, both due to the fact he wasn’t royalty, nor had he been able to defeat him in the past. The saiyan prince had always mocked the bigger saiyan relentlessly. For his father’s low status, to his long hair. It always seemed that Vegeta had something negative to say. 

Raditz hoped that he would change that today. He would beat the small saiyan and show him what he, an elite warrior, was capable of. His thoughts were cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching him. It was none other than the saiyan prince himself. 

Vegeta regarded Raditz with a look of disgust, looking him up and down. The tall saiyan seemed well prepared. His long spiky hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a loose training shirt that hung off his well built frame, exposing nicely toned arms. Had Vegeta not despised him, he might dare to call him handsome. 

“You’re wearing your armor?” Raditz asked, raising a brow. 

Vegeta snickered. “What of it?” 

“I just figured you wouldn’t want it to be damaged by a ‘low level’ warrior like me.” The big saiyan rolled his eyes as the small prince scoffed. 

“I’ll wear what I please. I can easily have it replaced.” Vegeta cracked his knuckles, getting into a fighting stance. “Make your move weakling.” 

Raditz huffed, getting into his own position. He lunged at the small saiyan. Vegeta dodged and went to land a punch against Raditz’s jaw. Raditz grabbed his fist in one hand, punching Vegeta in the nose with the other. The prince reared back in shock, nose bleeding lightly. He wiped it away with a growl, going in for a punch to the gut. Raditz dodged effortlessly, kneeing the other saiyan in the chest hard. Vegeta wheezed. 

The big saiyan took advantage of this, kneeing Vegeta in the stomach a few times. Vegeta choked, doubling over and clenching his stomach. Raditz let him catch his breath, taking a moment to catch his own. After a few seconds, the prince stood. With an enraged growl, he ran at Raditz again. “You bastard!” He snarled. He again tried to punch Raditz directly in the face. And again, Raditz caught his fist. 

He slammed Vegeta onto his back, putting his foot on his chest to pin him. “You’re fighting very sloppily.” He sounded disappointed. 

“Get off me!” Vegeta yelled, smacking his leg angrily. “I’m going to kick your ass, weakling!” Raditz only smirked, applying some weight to the prince’s chest. 

Vegeta wheezed, growling. 

“You’re not gonna do anything if you keep fighting me like that.” Raditz retorted. “You haven’t landed a single hit on me. I’m starting to get bored.” He stepped back from Vegeta, unpinning him. “Come back when you can actually put up a real fight.” 

The look of horror on the saiyan prince’s face and his own words felt incredibly cathartic to Raditz. He smirked to himself as he turned to walk away. And to his surprise, Vegeta said nothing. 

He glanced back to see Vegeta’s mouth wide open as he gaped at him in complete shock. Raditz chuckled to himself, walking away. 

Vegeta’s pride was shattered. He, the prince of all saiyans was just bested by a pathetic weakling. His face burned with rage as he gritted his teeth. He hadn’t even managed to land a single hand on him. 

That bastard. 

Whatever training he had done had paid off. Vegeta hated to admit it, but he was strong. Too strong. He would have to do something about it. 

But what? He could go home and tell father that Raditz had attacked him. That would surely have him exiled or even executed. Vegeta almost slapped himself for even thinking of such a thing. That was something snotty nosed brats did, not the prince of a warrior race. He would have to put Raditz in his place himself. He clenched his fists.He would take him out when he wasn’t looking. Maybe even knock him out and dispose of him. The thought of Raditz at his mercy made him smirk. 

He would make it sound like an accident too. Nobody would pry, he was a prince. His word was law. He recited what he would say to himself. ‘We were sparring and I hit him too hard. He didn’t get back up again. Nobody would question that. As far as father was concerned, he could do no wrong. He would act upset, completely distraught that he had killed an elite warrior from his own race. Father would comfort him, and reassure him that Raditz had been too weak. That Vegeta really was a strong young warrior, and that he was proud of him. 

Others would gape at him with fear and respect. This was all too perfect. All he had to do was find the big saiyan before he started boasting about beating him.

Lucky for him, Raditz hadn’t ventured far. 

The long haired saiyan was crouched by a stream. He appeared to be getting a drink. His hair was now untied, sticking out at every angle messily. It blocked the sight of Vegeta from his peripheral vision. Vegeta smirked, this was perfect. He floated off the ground so as to not alert him with his footsteps. Raditz still hadn’t noticed as he got closer. He slowly charged his hand with ki, preparing to strike him. 

Raditz must have seen his reflection in the water as he whipped around to face him. Vegeta swung quickly, barely missing Raditz’s head. The big saiyan grabbed his arm roughly, slamming him down. 

“What the hell?!” Raditz snarled, keeping the prince pinned beneath him. Vegeta thrashed, trying to blast him with ki. 

“I’m going to make you pay for humiliating me!” Vegeta screamed angrily, trying to pull himself free. It was no use, Raditz was far too heavy. 

The big saiyan kept the screaming prince pinned firmly. He growled, grabbing a handful of Vegeta’s hair. He pulled his head back, forcing him to look at him. “You can’t even take a loss with grace?” 

The prince fell silent as Raditz continued. “I have been beaten and mocked by you for years. I finally stand up for myself and you try to kill me? You’re no prince, you’re just a spiteful little brat.” Vegeta gave a small growl as Raditz let go of his hair. 

“Yes, a brat.” The long haired saiyan continued, sitting. “I think your father has been far too lenient with you for far too long.” He lifted the small, squirming saiyan. “Maybe I should give you what he should have a long time ago.” 

“W-what are you-” Vegeta’s stammering was cut off as he was placed firmly over the other saiyans lap. He felt Raditz’s giant palm plant itself firmly on the center of his back, the prince was pinned. 

“I’m treating you like the bratty little kid you are.” Raditz snapped. Before Vegeta could reply, he heard a loud smack. This was followed by a harsh sting in his hind quarters. He gave a loud yelp, instinctively grabbing onto Raditz’s thigh. 

Before he could process what was happening, more hard smacks began to assault his thinly covered bottom. Vegeta choked, managing to compose his thoughts enough to realize what was happening. 

“Y-you can’t spank me!” He blushed in humiliation as Raditz continued to strike him. 

“I can and will.” Raditz was delighted by the sounds the prince was making. He was whimpering already. He had definitely never been punished like this before. 

“I-I’ll tell father!” Vegeta choked out. He hated how whiny that line had sounded, gripping the other saiyan’s thigh hard. His bottom already stung. He had witnessed several of his servants being spanked before, hell he had seen Raditz himself get spanked by Bardock when he had been younger. 

He had never imagined it would hurt this bad. He tried desperately to struggle free. But Raditz’s strength showed through as he effortlessly kept the younger saiyan over his lap. More horrible swats continued to land on his bottom. 

Vegeta whimpered, digging his nails into Raditz’s leg. 

“Quit it you little shit or I’m going to pull your pants down.” He warned. When Vegeta did not stop, Raditz pulled his bottoms down to his knees. The saiyan prince screamed at him, and began to thrash around on his lap. Raditz only drew his arm back, giving a single harsh slap to his bare ass. 

Vegeta shrieked and ceased hitting him. Another slap just like that landed in the same spot. It left a red hot hand print in the middle of the prince’s bottom. He gave a choked cry, falling limp over the big saiyans lap. 

He began to pant harshly as Raditz continued to batter his ass. Smack after horrible smack drew agonized screams from the prince. His face felt hot as his eyes began to sting as he sucked in desperate deep breaths to keep calm. 

Raditz carried on like that for several minutes, covering the prince’s battered bottom in bright hand prints. Vegeta’s bottom colored so easily that it amused him. He loved how the red stood out against the prince’s pale flesh. 

He gave another smack, grabbing one of Vegeta’s small cheeks firmly. The prince whimpered. His ass was firm yet still soft. Raditz was impressed at how toned each cheek was. He released it, giving each cheek a few warning pats. “Learning your lesson” 

“Screw you.” Vegeta choked out. He refused to look at the other saiyan, keeping his face buried against Raditz’s thigh. He contemplated biting it. Maybe if he bit hard enough, Raditz would let him go and he could make his escape. 

He didn’t dare try. His last little plan ended him here. He was admittedly afraid of what would happen if Raditz didn’t let go. He felt one of Raditz’s legs lifting.The prince slipped forward, smacking his face against the ground. He gave a little growl. “What the he-” He was cut off by a burst of pain shooting through the sensitive underside of his right cheek. Another explosion of pain shot through his body as the left was struck. 

Raditz continued to alternate cheeks. It wasn’t long before Vegeta’s sit spots began to change in color. The saiyan prince wheezed in pain. He gave breathless cries of agony as Raditz continued to strike him. 

Vegeta couldn’t take anymore of this. “Let me go!” He couldn’t help his tone sounding more begging then demanding. He was desperate to get away now. 

“No.” Was all the big saiyan said as he continued to beat each tender cheek. He was delighted by the way the small saiyan cried out and squirmed beneath him. He wasn’t going to let this end any time soon if he could help it. 

Vegeta’s voice broke involuntarily. “Y-you bastard.” Hot tears spilled down his face. He bit his trembling lower lip in anger. “I’ll k-kill you!’ He whimpered. 

Snickering, Raditz gave a full strength hit to one of the sorest areas he could find. Vegeta gave a choked scream, followed by a loud sob. “The more you threaten me, the longer I’m going to do this.” He threatened. 

The prince only hung his head and continued to cry. He didn’t care if he was loud anymore. His pride was long since shattered. His ass burned and throbbed as more horrible smacks fell across his bottom.

Raditz listened gleefully to the prince’s loud crying. This was truly cathartic. He unleashed all his pent up anger towards him on his crimson cheeks. The small saiyan whimpered and lightly squirmed. Every time he moved, Raditz decided to hit him harder. 

Vegeta burrowed his face against Raditz’s thigh. The small bit of material that covered it was quickly soaked with the prince’s tears. Raditz sighed a bit, pausing to give him a moment to catch his breath. 

“I hope you quit being so disrespectful.” He said firmly, rubbing his hand between the small saiyan’s shoulders soothingly. 

He didn’t get an answer. He watched Vegeta’s body heave with every sob that escaped him. The saiyan prince was trembling. Raditz almost felt a bit bad. 

Until Vegeta growled and tried to pull away from him. He tried to push himself up off the other saiyan’s lap angrily. “Let me go you bastard. You’ve already won.” He choked out. The palm on his back held him down even tighter. And he panicked as he felt Raditz’s other hand move away from him again. 

“You just don’t learn.” Raditz sighed, looking around for anything nearby. He realized there was a tree close. “Perfect.” He situated Vegeta under his arm as he stood. To his relief, the prince went limp. 

He walked across the clearing with Vegeta held firmly against him. He used his free hand to rip a thin but sturdy branch off it. He used his teeth to strip the bark from it, taking note that it was decorated with knots. Those were sure to hurt. 

Vegeta, who had seemed completely unaware of what was happening, looked back a bit. His eyes widened at the sight of the switch. “Let me go you sadistic son of a bitch!” He screamed. 

Raditz chose to ignore him, looking over to spot a bolder that was about as tall as his shin. He raised his leg, resting his foot on it. He planted the prince across his knee. 

The small saiyan dangled off Raditz’s leg. His fingertips could barely even reach the rock as he grasped for anything he could use to pull himself away. “Raditz! I command you to stop! As your pr-” 

Raditz growled. “You’re not in charge anymore, brat.” He smacked across the top of Vegeta’s bottom with the switch. The knots made contact, and small bruising began to speckle the prince’s glowing red bottom. 

The prince began crying loudly again the moment it made contact. If Raditz’s hand had been horrible earlier, then the switch was hell. He couldn’t think properly because of the agony. Each smack with the switch gave his tender bottom a new bruise. He gritted his teeth, letting himself cry openly. He wanted to beg Raditz to stop. He would do anything. He would even apologize if it meant he could just go home. He wanted his father. He cried and wailed like a small child as he longingly imagined hiding in King Vegeta’s embrace. 

He wouldn’t even tell him what Raditz had done to him. He just desperately wanted the pain to stop. He was crying too hard to get the words out. His throat and head hurt as he screamed and cried. 

The big saiyan continued to litter the prince’s bottom with bruises, noticing his change in demeanor. He watched in awe as Vegeta wailed openly. He gave a small sigh, finally pausing the awful smacking. “Have you learned your lesson?” 

Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead it was a long and pathetic whimper. He felt a warm hand rubbing over his back, and through his hair. 

“Deep breaths, Vegeta. Answer me when you’re ready.” Raditz continued to gently lace his fingers through the prince’s hair. The small saiyan nuzzled into his hand, giving shaky breaths as he tried to speak. 

“Y-yy-y-” Vegeta hiccuped. “Ye-ees.” He sniveled. 

Raditz gently ran his hand down across his back again. “Will you apologize?” He asked softly. 

The other saiyan whined, nodding quickly. “I’m s-ss-or-rry.” He hung limply over Raditz’s lap, closing his eyes as tears continued to soak his face. 

The big saiyan nodded. “Very good.” He pulled Vegeta’s bottoms back into place, lifting him off his lap. “We’re finished now.” 

Vegeta coughed, continuing to give small whimpers and hiccups as he cried silently. He curled his tail around him tightly, hugging himself as his lower lip trembled. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, not wanting to look at the other saiyan. 

Raditz softened up a bit at the sight of him. “Hey..” He said softly, sitting down on the rock. He carefully situated Vegeta to sit on his lap without putting any pressure on his abused backside.

To his surprise, Vegeta latched onto him. He let him hide his face against his chest, gently placing a hand on the back of his head. “It’s alright, Vegeta.” He smiled a little at the trembling prince. He began to gently rub his back again as he held him. He felt him slowly stop shaking, continuing to sniff as he struggled to breathe clearly through his nose. “Just keep taking deep breaths.” He instructed. 

The prince eventually completely calmed, giving the occasional shaky breath. His whole body felt too hot, and he was sick to his stomach from all the crying. He whined lightly as he gripped a fistful of Raditz’s loose shirt. 

He could feel a horrible dull ache in his ass, his father would surely notice that he was unable to sit. He tried to think of what to tell him. He was torn between pushing away from the big saiyan and running home to his bed where he could sleep off this horrible ache, or nuzzling further into Raditz’s chest. 

He was warm, and comfy. Vegeta couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Raditz’s neck, hugging him tighter. 

The long haired saiyan was taken aback by the change in before, petting behind Vegeta’s ear. “I’ve got you.” He reassured him, standing. 

Vegeta finally spoke.”Hurts.” He whispered. 

“I know. It has to.” Raditz sounded both sympathetic and amused. “Maybe you’ll start showing me a little more respect?” He asked, earning a hum from the tired prince. “Let’s get you home, or least to my place so you can rest.” 

Vegeta nodded, already beginning to doze off. Raditz made note of this. If Vegeta responded like this, would have to spank the saiyan prince more often.


End file.
